


What if I Put My Minecraft Bed Next to Yours?

by DailyDianakko



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Do not cross post to other sites, F/F, ILY, Minecraft, literally based on a meme, minecraft gfs, valkyrie thank you for the inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDianakko/pseuds/DailyDianakko
Summary: Akko is minecraft girlfriends with Diana Cavendish. Too bad neither of them know this.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 36
Kudos: 273





	1. What If I Put My Minecraft Bed Next To Yours?

Akko’s tongue poked out of the side of her mouth as she rapidly clicked the buttons her controller. She was surrounded by hostile mobs. Going outside at night probably hadn’t been her smartest choice, but spruce was a necessity. Letting out a groan when a creeper snuck up behind her and killed her with an explosion, Akko tossed the remote on the floor with a grumble. 

Akko had borrowed Constanze’s gaming setup for the night to have a gaming session with her “Minecraft girlfriend”. They had met earlier in the semester on a minecraft discord. The person in question went by “Greembean”, had posted a screenshot of their Shiny Rod tower that she had built. Akko had reached out, being a Shiny Chariot fan herself, and the two had been friends ever since. Unfortunately, Greembean used the PC version, and until the recent cross play, the two hadn’t been able to play together.

The two often chatted throughout the day, and Akko loved it when her phone buzzed. Greembean hadn’t shared a lot of personal information in their chats, but that was fine in Akko’s book. Bean had shared enough to be considered trustworthy. Akko had jokingly called Bean “her minecraft girlfriend”. Bean’s reaction had been hilarious, but she had gone along with it in the end.

Akko glanced at the chat log to see if Greembean had anything to say about her honorable death. She deserved comfort from her beloved minecraft gf after the death march she had undergone. Akko snorted as she looked at what Greembean had sent.

**{12:58} [Shiny@iko: wish me luck im going out 2nite]**

**{12:58} [Shiny@iko: i need more spruce to finish]**

**{12:59} [Shiny@iko has been slain by a creeper]**

**{1:00} [Greembean: It seems a bit too late for my well wishes.]**

**{1:00} [Greembean: Shiny, it is getting quite late. It is 1:00am here and it is a school night.]**

**{1:01} [Shiny@iko: but beeeaaan, i want 2 finihs this buildng]**

**{1:01} [Greembean: I must request that we both retire for the night. However, I would not be remiss in offering another build session tomorrow evening.]**

**{1:02} [Shiny@iko: its a daaate~ GN to my beloved minecraft gf <3]**

**{1:03} [Greembean: Goodnight, luv.]**

**-Greembean logged out-**

Akko stretched and logged out of the game. After putting away her disc, she quietly left the secret room and snuck down the passage back to her dorm room. After successfully evading Professor Finnelan, Akko entered the dorm room stealthily and promptly tripped over her discarded dirty clothes. Akko hissed in pain as Lotte looked down from the top bunk.

“Akko, are you alright?” Lotte asked as she peered over what was the latest installment in the nightfall series.

“Yeah, 私は大丈夫ですよ。I’m fine, Lotte.” Akko limped over to her bed and bundled up under the covers. Luckily, Sucy hadn’t woken up yet. Akko was sure that Sucy was secretly an old lady with the strict 10:00 bedtime. Akko wiggled happily and let out a sigh. She was going to have much more fun with Greembean tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私は大丈夫ですよ- I'm Fine (note I am using google translate!)  
> A big thanks to Valkyrie-exe for the inspiration! Go follow her on tumblr she's great :3  
> Anyway hope this distracts y'all and atones for my Undying Au crimes. *kicks soulmate au under the couch*  
> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is DailyDianakko, drop me an ask if you're curious about any of my fics!


	2. Just Kidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gets beaned with a potato.

It had been a good day for Akko. Keyword, had. Luna Nova had changed some of its outdated rules after the missile crisis, so Akko could message Greembean during breaks. Both were incredibly excited for their minecraft date and had been sending flirts back and forth. Everything had been going so well until the food fight at lunch.

Amanda had started it and Akko had been determined to finish it. At least, until it had erupted into a school-wide food fight at the exact time Diana had walked into the room. At least the potatoes matched Diana’s hair. Hannah and Barbara had captured Amanda with their combined might (or maybe Amanda had allowed herself to be caught, you never could tell with Amanda and those three definitely had _something_ going on). Now Diana was determined to catch Akko and make sure she got detention this evening. But Akko couldn’t allow that, she had a date with Greembean!

“くそ！” Akko cursed. “Stupid Amanda and her dumb challenge. くそ！くそ！くそ！”

Akko sprinted down the hallway with Diana in pursuit. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Greembean.

**Shiny@iko sent at 9:30: what if I put my minecraft bed next to yours?**

**just Kidding…..**

**Greembean sent at 9:30: I think I wouldn’t mind sharing a minecraft bed if you are open to it.**

**After all, you are my gaming girlfriend, are you not?**

**Shiny@iko sent at 9:31: kjhdjkhkhkjhkjhk OKAY!**

**Shiny@iko sent at 1:20: Beeeaaaan imoight not make our date. in being chased. deteingioon is coming wishmelu ck**

**Greembean sent at 1:23: I’m sure you can outrun them! I believe in your believing heart! We can not miss our date, after all.**

Akko began running even harder, clutching her phone in her hand. Greembean was counting on her; and there was no way she was bailing on Bean.

Akko skidded around a corner hoping that she could lose Diana around the turn. The hand holding her phone swung out to keep her balance, and Akko watched as her phone left her hand continued the arc. It slid along the floor, clattering into the corner of the hall. She let out a cry and dove after it. Akko picked it up and released a breath. The screen hadn’t cracked any more than it already had.

A clatter of footsteps revealed Diana had caught up. Mashed potatoes still stained the shoulder of her uniform. She was clutching a phone in her hand, and her face had a slight flush. Diana was breathing hard from her sprint after Akko as she stalked towards her. She looked beyond mad.

As Diana stalked towards her, Akko looked for an escape route. There was none. She was blocked in by a wall and the suits of armor that stood on either side of her. The filthy executioners. Normally she’d barrel through them, but the risk of making Diana even madder was too great. Akko let out a whimper and quickly sent out a text to Greembean, telling them of her fate.

Diana paused as her phone went off with a buzz. “Ah.” She looked at the phone in Akko’s hand, and back to the phone in her own hand. Her face turned even more scarlet. Akko’ s jaw dropped and she sent another text to Greembean. Diana’s phone went off again.

“oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> くそ！- A big thanks to unabletosleep for catching my error.  
> Thank Valkyire-exe once again for motivating me to update. Two in forty-eight hours is unheard of. Expect Hatsune Miku, the god of minecraft, to bless our loving dianakko couple.


	3. Unless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana says yes

After the initial shock of finding out that Diana of all people had been Akko’s Minecraft Girlfriend of three months, Akko had swiftly dragged into the nearest classroom by Diana. Pinned with a fierce blue gaze, Akko began to tremble. What if Diana was even more mad finding out her online, somewhat fake girlfriend was her?

Diana grabbed Akko’s uniform and tugged her forwards. Akko let out a yelp as her uniform was roughly straightened out and tidied up. Diana brushed the dust and crumbs from Akko’s uniform.

“I expect you to be in the game room with the necessary equipment. Do try not to be late, Akko. I would hate it if my Minecraft girlfriend stood me up.” Diana said with a curt air. With one last brush of a hand through Akko’s hair that got rid of the worst of the frizz, Diana quickly strode away with a slight red hue to her cheeks and ears.

“Did that just actually happen?” Akko wondered aloud, a blush coating her cheeks. She gently touched the lock of hair Diana had straightened out. Giving herself a shake, Akko quickly walked to the doorway. She peeked out as she looked around for professors gathering up the last stragglers of the food fight. Akko had to be extra careful, After all, it wouldn’t do to keep her girlfriend waiting.

Hours later, Akko lay slouched in Diana’s lap clicking away at her controller. Diana’s wrists lay gently on top of Akko’s head as she tapped away as well. Akko glanced up to stare at Diana’s face and smiled at the expression that it held. It was a mix of concentration and frustration. Diana was totally absorbed in the game, and didn’t even notice the stare. She was totally absorbed in her mission. The two were on a quest to build a library for their shared home at Diana’s insistence.

“No home that houses a Cavendish is without at least two bookshelves.” Diana had argued. It was pretty fair considering Diana had allowed a special room for all of Akko’s pets that she continually brought home. Four wolves, a rabbit, two parrots, a chicken, a horse, and a llama had been brought in to the family. It had helped that Akko had brought home a pure white horse for Diana’s own use when the blonde had tried to protest.

When Diana let out a cry of “robbery,” Akko was jolted back to the present. She turned her attention back to the screen to see what had Diana so mad. Apparently the trades the villagers offered them weren’t really worth it.

“Diana?” Akko questioned as she watched the blonde’s sprite laid cobblestone in front of the door that the cheating villager had walked through. “What are you doing?”

“Justice, my dear Akko. We are doing justice.” Diana said resolutely as her back straightened up. Akko watched in shock as Diana flicked the flint and steel. The villager’s house went up slowly in flames. The cobblestone she had placed outside the door made an excellent blockade in preventing escape.

“Diana,” Akko interjected as Diana finished her act of arson “you just can’t do that. That’s murder.”

“He was charging us _three_ emeralds for one piece of leather, Akko. I am justified in my actions. Highway robbery needs to be dealt with by Nobility swiftly. It is my duty.”

“You’re murdering him. _Diana you set fire to a poor villager in his own house._ ”

“He should’ve thought of that before crossing a Cavendish.”

The two walked away from the now burning building and the quiet screams of the villager still burning. To add injury to insult, Diana turned around and placed a sign. After a few rapid clicks, the sign now read ‘A pyre to stupidity. May the next merchant trade fairly.’ Diana resumed her brisk hop away from the village and towards the horizon.

“Diana.” Akko looked flatly at Diana.

“Akko.”

“Why are you like this?”

Before Diana could respond, she let out a little startled shriek. Akko’s eyes flashed back to look at the screen. The chat log displayed her shame for all to see. **'Greembean fell from a high place'.** Diana had fallen into a ravine hidden outside the village. “There’s no shift key!” Diana cried out. “How am I supposed to not fall without a shift key??” her tone went from anguished to demanding as she glared down at Akko writhing with laughter in her lap.

“Well normally I just do this,” Akko gasped out as she moved her character slowly to the edge. She promptly fell onto Diana’s still glitched body below. **‘Shiny@aiko has fallen from a high place’** the log decreed.

“Atsuko Kagari, are you telling me-“Diana was cut off as giggles began to escape her lips. Each attempt to complete her sentence fell short as both she and Akko were reduced to gasping giggles. Diana pitched forward as her body jolted with laughter, unable to keep her upright. Akko twisted and grabbed onto her waist as the two continued to laugh. The **‘YOU DIED** ’ message proudly projected across the split screen while they enjoyed the impromptu cuddle session. Akko propped herself up and looked Diana in the eyes, still breathless.

“Hey Diana? Wanna be my girlfriend for real this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of this fic, unless this claims my soul like the D14N4 au and makes me write a oneshot gaymer girlfriend fic. A HUGE thanks to Valkyrie-exe for giving this a quick once-over before my tired brain posted it! Thanks for the read! o7


End file.
